


The Fearsome Furrsome Soldier

by sweepingdonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Art, Cute Poodle Ruined By Bad Art, Gen, I am so sorry, I'm Sorry, Photoshop, Sort Of, Were-Creatures, Were-Poodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Woof Arf Bark Grrr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Fearsome Furrsome Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Your dog is very cute and I am so very, very sorry.


End file.
